A Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction: The Sweetest Thing He Done
by Li'l Miss Russo
Summary: What if Justin are trying to impress another girl other than Kari Langsdorf with baseball? What if that girl was ... Alex Russo, his little sister that have a crush on catcher Riley? What will Alex say if she knew? Read this story, now, or you're going to be sorry for not missing the sweetest thing he done for his little sister! Awww ...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! And welcome to my second A Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction, but now because I already made one, from the third and goes on, it's going to be Just another Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction. Okay, this story came to my head after I download Wizards of Waverly Place The Supernatural Series One Episode Fifteen. And don't take this in a wrong way, but this story is about family and siblings-bonding type of stories not romance. **

**Summary: What if Justin wasn't just trying to impress Kari Langsdorf with baseball? What if really, he was also trying to make Alex his little sister notice him? What would happen then? Well, it's your lucky day, come and read this story: THE SWEETEST THING HE DONE – A WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE FANFICTION **

**Disclaimer: I'm not the own owning Wizards of Waverly Place. Disney is. It's just a fanfiction, and you know it, wizards. **

Kari Langsdorf was perfect. She was an angel, really. Justin Russo couldn't help but glance at the girl. She was sitting down on the corner, waiting for the baseball dudes to come and drink root beers in the substation.

That was the first reason he tried out for the baseball team. He gulped as she smiled at him warmly, and he smiled nervously back at her, and for a reason, the person standing behind him smiled back too. Okay, so Justin thought Kari was smiling at him. _Keep it Justin, _he tried to be calm and be cool. _Just pretending to be like the others, cool and beyond the fact not trying to get all attention from Kari? _

"Justin!" Alex called out.

Justin turned, and now his attention was on Alex, his little sister, the mischievous little devil that would fool you for a second with her gorgeous hair and eyes, and you would think she's an angel. The first time Justin saw her, when his mom came holding a baby in her arms, he had thought her as an angel who had come to this world for him, and a minute later after Alex bite his fingers who were trying to tickle and stroke her forehead and drool all over it, and then cry pointing to him which made him going into his room because his parents think he did it to Alex – well, he apparently change his mind alright. Which is why he told Alex not to stand to close to Max when he was first born, and they both stood back.

But Justin remembered, how hard it is to get her attention, besides if you give her comments, and he really wanted to show he's a good brother. He had showed it before, but he had learned that human always tried to impress other people even though they had done enough, so he guessed that he wanted to show it again, and more.

"Justin?" it was Alex that made him back into the reality again.

"Oh, yeah?" Justin tried to keep his cool.

"Well, I didn't know you liked baseball," Alex said, and he could almost swear he heard a flirty part in her voice. He was going to blush, but then he saw Riley behind him, and now he knew again he's still invisible. Alex was just saying that because Riley! And then another thing proved that because Alex turned her attention the the curly-haired boy behind him and said in her hey-I'm-not-doing-anything-right-now-so-why-don't- you-ask-me-to-go-out-but-if-you're-not-it's-okay-I -was-just-asking voice, "Oh, hey Riley, I didn't see you there." _Total lie. _

"Hey, uuh …"

"Alex," said Alex in an almost annoyed voice. "You see me everyday in … uh, spanish? Remember, we have a date once with the others?"

"Oh, right, sorry, my brain suddenly just gone out and _poof_, blank," he said.

It wasn't funny but Alex giggled anyway. Justin rolled his eyes.

"Well, can you make me coffee or anything else but root beer? Root beer's not healthy for Riley," said Riley. "And a sandwich. With no pickles. I hate pickles."

"Sure. Root beers and pickles, yeah. I hate those two. We are match for each other," she said, waiting for a reply that probably would sound, 'Oh, that's cool. How about we go out tomorrow to the movies?'

"Uh, sure. Hey, make that two," said Riley. "I sat over there, over with Kari. You know her right?"

"Oh, the girl over there?" Alex pointed to her best friend Harper. "That's my best friend actually. Why don't I join?"

"That's Harper," said Riley. "No, I meant the girl over _there_, the blonde-pretty one."

Both of the Russos were heartbroken.

"Oh," Alex mumbled quietly. "Sure. That would be 10 dollars."

Riley took out a 10 dollar note and handed it to Alex. Justin squinted as he saw her fingers _accidentally _brush over his.

"Uh, Alex?" Riley said. "Did you just do that on purpose?"

"No," she scoffed.

"Kay, bye," Riley said awkwardly.

Alex nodded sadly. "Well, that was a first," she sighed.

"It sure did right?" Justin said.

"Oh, Justin," she said surprised. "I didn't see you there." _That was totally the truth. _

"Well, mostly I am invisible," Justin said. "Hey, I really need your help with something. You see … I think I kind of use magic so I can get in to the team."

"Wait … you used magic for your own fun?"

"Well, yes, and I felt really guilty about it, because I never do that before. And that's why I'm asking you, because …"

"Because?"

"Well, don't take this as an offence, but … you're a proffesional for doing bad stuff like that."

"Really?" she said chuckling a bit, "well, thanks. Well, okay, why did you that? I mean, first thing, I need to know why did you do that …."

"Well," he said. "It's kind of a secret. I can't tell you."

"Okay … well, okay. So, Justin," Alex started. "Magic is your talent. Yo ucan use it for whatever you want really. I use it everyday because I can do it. So, well, that's my advice. Now go and try to eavesdrop on what Riley and Kari are doing right?"

"Oh, sure," he said. "Well, bye."

"Bye," she said sweetly.

His heart broke as she saw him once again looking lovingly at Riley.

How he wished he could be him right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again! You guys liked the first not-so-enchanting chapter? Well, it's probably still have a few mistakes so please forgive the poor author for bad grammar and spellings. It's kind of sad that Justin was like, so invisible or stuff? Hey, please review it, and it would meant so much if you guys make it as a fav or follow but there's no point to follow, because I'll always update this story. The first chapter you had noticed is that it's basically on what Justin's thinking, not in his POV, but mainly about how he feels, this one is basically on Alex's. **

**Another Disclaimer: It's not me that own Wizards of Waverly Place. Disney is. **

**Part 2. **

Alex was sitting down looking at Riley. How can he sweat but still look cool at the same time? _Leave that thought behind, Alex_, Alex thought to herself.

Then her attention moved to Justin. She felt herself smiling, her scheming mind already at work at such early hours if you call 2 p.m early. She saw that Justin was using the same shirt as Riley … Justin made it into the team? She already got a few insults for him, so she called out to him, "Justin!"

Justin turned. He smiled warmly at her, and Alex felt butterflies swimming in her stomach again, fighting with the butterflies that's already in it as soon as she saw Riley. Worse, the butterflies now wore Harry Potter glasses and really so dork.

_Adorkable. _

But then she saw that he was looking at the girl Kari? Right, now Alex couldn't help but grin, because she already knew what girl Kari was like, and Justin would hate her personality. But the grin vanished almost as fast as it grows, because she saw that Riley was looking at Kari too.

"Justin?"

"Oh yeah?" Justin said in a cool voice.

She grinned and started her first insult, "I didn't know you liked baseball …," then she saw Riley behind him and she blushed. "Oh, hey, Riley," she said. "I didn't see you there." _Of course I saw you there, _thought Alex smiling at herself.

"Hey … uh …"

"Alex," Alex provided a bit frustrated. "Remember? We date once?"

"Oh, yeah, right, my brain just _poof_! Gone and blank. Probably fainted," said Riley.

Alex giggled even thought she thought that was such a lame excuse for not remembering her name. But, hey, she needed to keep her cool for Riley.

"Well, can you make me coffee or anything else but root beer? Root beer's not healthy for Riley," said Riley. "And a sandwich. With no pickles. I hate pickles."

"Sure. Root beers and pickles, yeah. I hate those two. We are match for each other," she said smiling. She loved pickles, and root beers too but she couldn't possibly say that to Riley.

"Uh, sure. Hey, make that two," said Riley. "I sat over there, over with Kari. You know her right?"

Alex turned glum again. Then she pretended to be stupid or something, "Oh, the girl over there?" she pointed to Harper, which is looking at Justin adoringly. "That's my bestfriend actually. Why don't I join? She liked it if I join her lunch."

"No, that's Harper," Riley said. "I meant the girl over there, the blonde pretty one?"

Alex pouted and she saw Justin pout a bit too. "Oh, sure. That would be 10 dollars."

Riley handed her 10 dollars and she let that money to be the oppurtunity to brush her fingers with his.

"Did you just do that on purpose?" Riley said.

"No," she scoffed, lying.

"Kay, bye," Riley said awkwardly leaving Alex and Justin.

Then her attention turned again to Justin, "oh Justin. I didn't see you there."

"Well, mostly I am invisible," Justin said. "Hey, I really need your help with something. You see … I think I kind of use magic so I can get in to the team."

"Wait … you used magic for your own fun?" Alex was really impressed at the progress her brother's doing.

"Well, yes, and I felt really guilty about it, because I never do that before. And that's why I'm asking you, because …"

"Because?" Alex said.

"Well, don't take this as an offence, but … you're a proffesional for doing bad stuff like that."

"Really?" she said chuckling a bit, "well, thanks. Well, okay, why did you that? I mean, first thing, I need to know why did you do that …." That was totally the truth that Justin had said. She is good at those things.

"Well," he said. "It's kind of a secret. I can't tell you."

"Okay … well, okay. So, Justin," Alex started. "Magic is your talent. Yo ucan use it for whatever you want really. I use it everyday because I can do it. So, well, that's my advice. Now go and try to eavesdrop on what Riley and Kari are doing right?"

"Oh, sure," he said. "Well, bye."

"Bye," she said sweetly.

Then she looked again at Riley, lovingly and sweet.

Then just with the glimpse of her eyes, she saw that Justin was disappointed. She didn't know why, but …

He looked cute when he was disappointed. Alex grinned at herself.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Alex flopped down on the couch next to him, exhausted. She turned to look at him, who was reading a book about how to play baseball.

"What are you doing?"

Justin turned to see her. "Oh," he said. "I'm reading a book."

"Well, _duh_, I get that, but why?" she said. "I mean, aren't you supposed to do your homeworks and stuff? And reading a book about how to play baseball doesn't change the fact that you can't do it," she smirked at him.

"What? Books can solve anything."

"Not everything," said Alex. "I mean, can you buy yourself a book by reading a book? I mean, where would you get the money?"

"That doesn't make sense," said Justin pointing out.

"I know, but you know you don't make sense as well," said Alex raising her eyebrows and smiling.

Justin shrugged.

"The thing that can solve everything is …. Magic?" she said.

"Well magic can't solve everything you know Alex. I mean, what if there's no spell for it?"

"You can use make-em ups," she offered. "Make-em ups is good for emergencies. And technically this is an emergencies."

"What?" Justin said.

"Well … you see at how Riley was sitting with Kari and stuff?" Alex said jealousy in her voice. "Well, I have this weird feelings after that."

"It's called jealousy Alex. Everybody does."

"Don't start your geeky lessons on me, dork – but I know you have a crush on Kari Langsdorf …," she said in a singsong voice. _"Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo is in looveee with Kari Langsdorf…." _

"Stop it, okay, Al?"

"Nope, I can't. Not until you get me my wish."

"What?"

Alex looked around and snuggled closely to Justin.

Alex swears that she saw Justin blushing and pulling away. Then she whispered to his ears, "I need you to do a spell to broke them up."


End file.
